


*Insert Good title*

by Entrapdakscunm



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dominant Hordak, F/M, Lab Sex, Portal reality, Smut, after season 5, robot Hordak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrapdakscunm/pseuds/Entrapdakscunm
Summary: When Hordak finds out about the copy Entrapta’s made of him in the Portal reality, he decides to try out a new idea.Smut One Shot
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	*Insert Good title*

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I don’t even know if I should write more Smut or Fluff One Shots.
> 
> Also comment any ideas maybe? ;)  
> Or your opinions in general

She didn’t know how she could end up in that place, her back pressed against robo-Hordak’s Chest and her front against Hordak’s Chest. 

His right Hand in her Hair and his left one circling her clit. 

Robo-Hordaks dildo pressing against her Back. Hordak’s tendril of a sexual organ in her Hands, making it look even bigger.

She heard about oral stimulation in those situations, but never tried it out herself yet, Hordak had never brought it up and well...she didn't really have any other test subjects in that matter.

The Princess yelped when one of Hordak’s long, slim fingers sunk into her, as ever mindful with his claws. 

She bent down and her Head moved a little closer to his tendril, an action that didn't go unnoticed by neither robo-Hordak nor the real one. 

Hordak pushed her Head further towards it and slipped a second finger in her (she liked to tell herself he did it as a reward for the thought of putting him in her mouth), while robo-hordak pushed even closer to her, trapping her more in between the two tall figures. 

Her hair wrapped around Hordak for support and removed his skirt completely, before she cautiously licked over his tendril. It was larger than the sexual organs of Etherian men, and thicker. Besides that, it seemed to move almost on its own and it had a light blue color. The tip was shaped like an arrow, despite the tip not being (too) sharp.

His reaction was like heaven too her. His hips bucked (probably unwillingly, she noted. She’d have to ask him and make a note in her intimacy logs of them.) His fingers inside her quickened their pace and he groaned loudly.

She knew that she long was soaking through her underwear already, but she didn’t care, she had plenty. 

“More.”, He growled and she happily obliged. She wrapped her Hand halfway around him and continued licking his Tendril, trying out several tactics and wetting it in several places, studying which ones he liked the most. Judging by his groans and the way his Hips jerked, he loved the spot where the arrow like tip started.

She squealed when he curled his fingers and touched _her_ favorite spot in return-never she had thought intercourse could be so good before she had met him! 

She moaned and when her mouth opened, the tendril pushed in on its own accord. Both her, and Hordak yelped at the suddenness, but neither of them made a move to remove it. Quite the opposite, actually.

Hordaks thrusts became rougher again and he pushed his Hips forward a little, trying not to ram into her mouth like that, no matter how tempting it seemed to him. He didn't say anything, but he enjoyed her position immensely, almost on her knees with him in her mouth. The Princess in return continued her licking, taking more and more of the tendril into her mouth and wetting it experimentally. 

Hordak had always loved her curious and rather bold personality, but in that moment maybe the very most.

She felt it move inside her Mouth and gagged a little when she took so much of it that it had pushed against the back of her Throat. Hordak continued groaning and she realized that he was nearing his first orgasm for that day. 

Considering she was not an expert on oral stimuli yet, she just continued what she did and started breathing through her nose when the tendril continued pushing against her Throat, something that seemed to amaze him. Well, he didn't really have a nose, but he could still breath through what was left of it, did the females of his species not posses that quality? Had he even ever met one? So many questions bubbled up in her.

She was happy to see him continue coming closer to his release, until he yelled her Name and she felt thick syrup like fluid in her Mouth. 

It was not comfortable, at all, with how salty it tasted, but it turned her on so much that she tried pressing her Thighs together, an action was blocked by his Hand. He pulled out of her Mouth and she coughed a little, happily drinking the bottle of fizzy water he handed her from the Desk. 

The Princess whined when he pulled his hand out of her Overalls, but her Hair didn’t push his hand back in, no matter how much she would’ve liked to do so. 

“Just a Sec! Gotta record this!”, She yelped and was about to rush off when his dry hand wrapped around her Waist and held her back. To her mild horror and great embarrassment, his other hand was completely soaked in her fluids.

“That can wait, we’re not done here.”, He muttered, before licking his fingers dry. She pressed her thighs together at that, watching him to see what he’d do next. Usually she took charge in those situations, just because she was more creative than him, but he seemed to be pretty determined.

She felt her body becoming restless with the lack of release and tried to stay still, even though it hardly made any difference. “Take off your clothes.”, He said, although it sounded almost like a command. Almost as if she was one of his Force Captains, having to obey him.

It honestly felt like it in that moment, and she liked it immensely. 

When all her clothes were off and on the Floor, she felt robo-Hordak press against her back again. She had already forgotten about him. Hordak didn’t though, it seemed.

In one swift movement she was in the robot’s Arms, her legs being spread wide open for the entire Lab to see. If someone had walked in, they would’ve seen her fully exposed. She found that she kind of liked that idea. The risk of being seen like that, held up by her own invention and ready to be fucked by her boyfriend’s huge tendril. 

She was bad at masking her emotions and facial expressions, so she was not at all surprised when she saw him smirk at her. He probably knew just what the inventor had been thinking about.

When Hordak leaned in, she felt him kiss her Neck, while the tendril pushed slightly against her soaked southern lips. If only Hordak could move closer, it could enter. 

She got her wish.

Suddenly he rammed into her, no need for preparation at how wet his Princess was already and how her salvia was still on him. She moaned, but couldn’t move into any other position. She could’ve used her hair, but she liked the idea of being held in place, surprisingly. There was so much that she could learn that day-she hoped she wouldn’t forget it before she could record it. 

She squealed and moaned at his rough thrusts, his body angled to hit her favorite spot over and over again. She was beginning to become desperate to finish.

Her Hair held her down, so Hordak could thrust deeper, hit more spots, while his Hands squeezed her ass and played with her clit. “Please!”, she groaned. She felt her orgasm approaching and her Hips tried getting away from the intense relief he was bringing her, but with robo-hordak holding her in the Air, there wasn’t much she could do without the help of her hair. 

Then, just when she was about to finish, he buried himself deep into her and stilled his movements. She whimpered and panted, tried grinding her hips, but nothing worked. Her Hair tried pushing him back and forwards again, but the Alien wouldn’t budge. 

“Do you feel that?”, He whispered in his ear. “That’s how deep I am, only I. No one else.”, He continued and she moaned when his tendril started moving again. He was so deep, she’d just need a little more to get over the edge.   
  
“Nobody else will ever be able to fill your little cunt like this.”, He whispered and she groaned at his dirty language. They both knew that she was extremely into that, and even though Hordak was more of a quiet lover, sometimes he’d remember and talk to her like that.

”Nobody can ever reach your favorite places in there, not another clone, not any invention, no Etherian and definitely not you.”, He chuckled at the last part, reminding her of the time he had wanted her to pleasure herself in front of him. She groaned at the memory.

”I-want.”, was all she could say, although it sounded more like a whine, something Hordak seemed to enjoy, judging by his chuckle and the way his Hand pitifully cupped her Cheek. Then his smile turned into a smirk and his Hand moved to her Neck, to the mark he had left on her some time ago.

”Beg me.”

She whined, she never begged, not really. A few ‘please’s of course, but never had she begged, especially not for an orgasm. 

When she didn’t say anything, he slowly pulled out inch by inch with a mischievous smirk. Sometimes she forgot that he was once the Leader of the Horde. He knew to be cruel if he wanted to.

”Please!”, She yelled when he was almost halfway out. “Please more! I-I need it! Fill me, please! I want you so bad! Please I need to come!”, She yelled desperately and moaned loudly when he rammed fully into her again, filling her to her limits. She had to admit that he was right in that matter- she doubted anybody else would ever feel this good, this deep. 

“No one will be able to give you pleasure like me. No one can fuck your little cunt until it’s soaked and fluids are running down your thighs.”, He muttered and to her horror, her arousal did run down her thighs and to her Ass already, some of it even dripped on the ground below her, considering the position she was held in. She was not sure which of it was hers and which was Hordak's though.

He then thrusted wildly into her, hitting her favorite spots with his rough skinned tendril over and over again, until she tumbled over the edge screaming his Name.   
  


But he was by far not done with her yet.

Instead, he took her out of robo-hordaks arms again, before sitting down on the Sofa in their Sanctum, her in his Lap. He gave her a few more seconds to collect herself, before he got bored of waiting and started teasing her opening with his fingers. 

Her back arched a little and she whimpered at how sensitive her orgasm made it. Every touch was even more intense.

“Get on there.”, He then instructed, she grinned and sank on his tendril again. The Angle was different when it entered her that time. It did not go in as far, but she could feel Hordaks claws on her ass again, kneading the flesh there and occasionally running his claws over it. 

With the support of her Hair, she managed to move up and down on him without too much problems, but yelped when robo-hordaks hands grabbed her Breasts from behind her. 

With Hordak’s tendril inside her, his Hands on her ass and robo-Hordaks hands on her Breasts, it was almost too much to handle. 

She was impressed by her invention when non-Hordak toyed with her nipples, and if Hordak hadn’t grabbed her Hips and pushed her up and down again, she wouldn’t have noticed her movements stopping at all. 

“More!”, She whined again, not caring about begging him anymore. She just wanted him to fuck her brains out already, again. 

He continued thrusting into her, while his and robo-hordaks hands were on her Waist and Arms and pulled her up and down on his tendril. She loved the many hands on her, so many places on her body that were pleasured at the same time.

After she came, he stayed in.

He’d usually pull out after she had an orgasm, but this time he and his robot replica just continued bouncing her body up and down on him like a toy.

She noticed that he was close too then. “Inside our outside?”, He asked and she quickly replied with ‘inside’.

They did not have enough data to know for sure whether his sperm would accidentally impregnate her, but since he had been a clone they decided to risk some, after all there would be no logical reason why Horde Prime would give his clones the chance to have Children. Besides, she loved the feeling of his warm fluids inside of her.

”Do you want me to fill you up? Fill you cunt with me so I’ll be dripping out of you when you walk?”, He asked, but she was far too gone to answer verbally, so she just nodded her head quickly.

Suddenly she was flipped and bent over a desk, her back against the surface, before he was filling her again, robo-Hordak continued toying with her nipple and Clit, whereas Hordak’s Hands had a strong grip on her Waist in order to keep her in place as he rammed into her.

”Yo-u go’n have to-now.”, She murmured, much to his amusement. She knew that if he was keeping it up like this, she was going to finish a third time, and while that sounded tempting, her clit was very sensitive already and she wasn’t sure whether she’d be able to walk normally if she was pushed over the edge AGAIN. 

“I’m sorry, my Dear, did you say something?”, He asked, but didn’t let her answer when he put his wet fingers in her Mouth. “Clean up the mess your wet cunt has left behind, will you?”, He asked and she didn’t have to be told twice. 

She moaned at her sweet taste on his Fingers and groaned when she felt him finally finish inside of her. 

“Will you be alright?”, He asked, genuinely concerned, but when she nodded (she could just use her Hair to walk anyway), he continued to pleasure her with his mouth until she got her last orgasm.   
  
“Oh-myu goa.”, She muttered quietly, too wound up to find actual words. That’d have to wait a bit. The Princess sighed when robo-Hordak stopped his movements too and just powered down again. 

“I think we should get cleaned up.”, Hordak replied, laughing. They both were sweating and his tendril was still leaking a little bit liquid, which was now on Entrapta’s Thigh. Besides, her Thighs and south Lips were still coated in her own arousal.   
  
“sounds like a good idea!”, she replied once she had the strength to build words again. Before she could re-awaken her hair again (she had temporarily lost sense to it after her orgasm), he had picked her up into his Arms already and carried her towards their Room though.

she couldn’t wait to record all the data!

**Author's Note:**

> School is KILLING me.


End file.
